Most Important Secret
by The Great Kuro Neko
Summary: Biovalt's gone, the Demoboys are in school, and there's a new girl! She's hiding something and is very good at hiding it. Will Tala find out? Is Tala gonna fall for this girl? Is there gonna be more humor in this fic? What kind of a question was that?
1. The 'New Kid'

Black Cat: Yes, another story. Hope you like it though. There's gonna be romance here since I'm a romance writer and I haven't been writing any of those yet.... I have no idea why though. Also, Tala's POV is the first part of the story! ^_^

Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this once "I do not own Beyblade or it's characters.... I also don't own any songs that might pop up anytime in the fic"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another day, another boring day. Ever since Biovalt closed I had to go to a normal school. So did Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. All of us. In school. How I hated it. Too many people wanted to talk to me. I hate it when that happens. They call me 'Red' just because of my hair. They even make fun of my hair style. Can't they leave me alone for once?

"Okay, class, today-" started the teacher. I saw the rest of the class showing complete boredom. I could see a shadow at the door's translucent window.

"We have a new student," I heard Mr. Vladimir say. Great, some new kid who's gonna make fun of me like the rest. What's so funny about me? Is it my hair? The way I act? Or is it the fact that I was trained to actually 'take over the world'?

The new kid entered. She was a girl, go figure, but her face is definitely not Russian. She looked down with a blank expression a lone wolf I figured. "Why don't you say something about yourself, Cat?" asked Mr. Vladimir to the new kid. She looked up to the class still with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm Cat and I'm from Asia," she said briefly. That's all she said.

"Anything else, Ms. Dominic Catherine" asked the teacher again.

"No, sir" she promptly answered. She doesn't seem to like to talk so much. Good. Maybe she'll not bug me and the rest of the former Demolition Boys.

"Okay then. Please, take a seat," he gestured her. She took a seat in the front left corner. Right in front of me... Nice...

The minutes past by until recess. Finally! The new kid didn't even bother to go get off her seat. "Hey, don't you wanna go outside?" some boy asked her. "No," she answered, "I'm not exactly an outdoor person....." The boy shrugged, "Oh well, your loss," the boy answered and ran outside. I don't go outside either. Neither did Bryan but Spencer and Ian went out though. So, anyway, the 3 of us are inside the classroom doing nothing but think.

"Don't you guys go outside?" she asked us with out looking at us.

"Like you said, 'we're not exactly outdoor people'," I did a small smile at my comment. So did she.

"I saw you in TV," she finally said, "You're Tala and Bryan of the Demolition Boys......."

"And your point is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I know," she replied.

"And you're gonna laugh or stay away from us because we were trying to 'take over the world', right?" finally Bryan actually said something.

"Nope, I actually don't care about that part," she said that caught our attention. Finally, someone who doesn't care!

Recess ended with the bell ring. "Someone ought to lower the bell's volume," she said sarcastically. She actually has a sense of humor? Hm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Cat: As you can see, I'm Cat.

Cat: No, I'm your alternative self. I'm what you've always wanted to be :P

Black Cat: Yeah......


	2. Lunch Time

Black Cat: Now time to answer reviews! ^_^

* * *

_**Keiko-**_

Black Cat: Done! ^________^

_**Bloody Mary-**_

Black Cat: Really? You think so? Oh and this chapter is longer see? Before I added these reviews it had 6KB while the last chapter only had 5KB so it's bigger!

Cat: -___-'

**_Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN-_**

Black Cat: Thankies! ^-^

_**Priestess Juanita-**_

Black Cat: Hey cool! TnK friends! Here's what's happening next!

* * *

Black Cat: I like doing this fic in Tala's POV in a chapter then Cat's POV in another chapter..... So, now it's Cat's point of view! XD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, the Demoboys actually go to school now. They seem to have the I-really-hate-the-world-around-me attitude. Who could blame them? The other kids must not like them because they are after all 'villains'. I don't really care as long as they don't actually succeed in 'taking over the world'. They were also trained to do such things. They had to obey orders from the whacko what were their names again? Oh yes, Boris and Voltaire..... Man, I really gotta stop putting myself in other people's shoes.... Baaaaaaaad habit of mine....

The minutes past and it was lunch time. The bell rang loudly again... at least it was loud for me.

"Someone really should lower that bell's volume," I said rubbing my ears.

In the cafeteria, I ordered some food and went to look for a table. The Demoboys seem to be far away from the rest of the students and the tables around them are practically bare. Since there were no other tables I would feel comfortable with, I sat in the table next over. They seem to be discussing something funny since I heard a few snickers from them.

"Hey, you're the new kid in school," exclaimed the short one.

"... and your point is?" I said sarcastically again. I seem to be too sarcastic nowadays. Especially ever since-

"... Nothing," replied Ian with some hesitation. My sarcasm seemed to be unnoticed.

"Grouch," whispered the red head. I smiled.

"I heard that!" I said. Then I took a bite of whatever I was eating with a fork. I don't know Russian foods so I just took what looks edible. At least it is edible. 

I quickly finished my lunch as usual then I just go automatically wherever my feet go.... which was to the Demoboys' table. Stupid feet, why here? (AN: I am like that really o____________o;)

"What are you doing here?" Bryan said with a grouchy tone. I did a small glare at him.

"I'm bored and where would I go? At the mall?" That was one of the times that I hated my sarcasm.

"Hm. More sarcastic than I thought," Tala said to himself which made the rest, except Bryan, snicker. Bryan just did a small smile as if trying to hide it.....Wait.... he smiled!?

"Hold on..... did he just smile?" I pointed to the lavender haired boy who gave me a glare, "Umm...... never mind..."

Everybody finished their lunch. The rest of the kids went outside to play games and such. But the Demoboys and I were just there at the table talking.

"Do you beybattle?" asked the tall blonde. About time he said something.

"As a matter of fact I do," I said. From what I think Ian's interest aroused.

"Show us your blade then," Ian sounding interested. I shifted my eyes to make sure no teacher was gonna confiscate my blade. I reached to my pocket and grabbed a red top.

"This is Felinn," I said as I showed my beyblade. It had a bitbeast, a cat with fire.

"I thought only the White Tiger Team had feline bitbeast," Bryan stating what he thought.

"Well, I am a friend of theirs," I looked at Bryan who was looking downwards as if guilty of nearly killing someone...... which he is, "Don't worry. I'm not mad on what you did... not anymore anyways...."

"Good I guess," Bryan sighed.

I quickly hid my blade in my pocket again as the bell rang. That's the end of lunch I guess. I looked at my schedule.... Computer class is next. Finally, my fave subject! The one that I'm always first to finish whatever project.... and when my classmates get all irritated for saying 'done!' while they're still doing theirs....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cat: I feel like I'm gonna be a Mary Sue o____o

Black Cat: I'm just making you into me with out the sugar high bit! I am like a Mary Sue in real life o____o

Cat: No wonder why ¬___¬

Black Cat: I don't even know why Iris is fine around me... she hates 'perfect-looking' people.... so does Aya but she only hangs out with me O___o... Anyway, that was pointless talk. So now R+R flames accepted! In fact I'm expecting flames! I even was in the first chapter......


	3. Computer Class

Black Cat: Did you see anything that gave a clue that Cat is hiding something in the last chapter? *ding in MSN saying 'you have received an email from bot@fanfiction.net'* YAY!! MORE REVIEWS!!!

Tala: I told you to lay off the chocolate sandwiches!!

* * *

_**Bloody Mary-**_

Black Cat: Whoa! Didn't expect you to review that fast! O.o... And well yes, I have a perfect life (except in Reading). *stabs essays and book reports*

_**Lady Angel May-**_

Black Cat: Woo! Another TnK friend! Thanks! I didn't know I would be THAT good....

Cat: This is gonna make your head bigger...

Black Cat: No, it's gonna give me more will to make the next chapter!

_**Keiko-**_

Black Cat: Computer subject is so cool! Hey, maybe ever since there was no more Biovalt, Bryan had no reason to not smile.... I guess...

_**Matty-**_

Black Cat: Thankies! I hope I'll continue SOON too..... *kicks home schooling*

_**YaJiRuShi-**_

Black Cat/Cat: We're not? YAY!

Black Cat: I'll try to.

_**mezurashii-**_

Black Cat: YAY! TnK friend! *waves* Thanks for liking it!

* * *

Black Cat: Need... more... Cinnamon Toast Crunch!!!! O____O

Cat: ¬_¬ *sigh*

Black Cat: Anyways... it's Tala's POV again...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Computer class.... I'm good at it... very good at it. After all, part of me IS a computer. Sometimes I hate being half of a human... I dunno if the rest of the class knows about my other half. I hope not. The more they'll stay away from me.......... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Good afternoon, class," Ms. Romanov (AN: Why do most Russian names have a 'v'?) our Computer teacher said, "Our new student seems to be advanced in computers in her former school so she will be doing the same as Tala."... All I did was blinked. She's advanced too? I'm advanced because computers are like... half of me! I know how to work with them.... We all sat in random computers on the tables at the sides and the computers on the table at the center. I sit in the computer at the side and Cat sat at the row of computers in the middle of the room.... to be specific, we were back-to-back.

"Mr. Ivanov, can you please explain what you're suppose to do to Dominic here--" the teacher started.

"Ummm...... Miss, can you call me Cat instead?" interrupted Cat.

"Okay then, help Cat here while I teach the rest of the class of what they must do," Ms. Romanov finished. So now I have to teach someone.... I went over to Cat's table feeling and thinking that we're both magnets of the same magnetic pole that we must repel from each other.... why? and yet somehow some force is pushing me towards Cat. What's this? A cupid in a science experiment? I mentally shook my head at the thought of the word 'cupid'.

"Look you just have to using this program," I said clicking on the mouse. I continued explaining to her on what to do and stuff and blah blah blah... "Do you even get what I'm saying?"

"Yes," she said still looking at the monitor... She seems to understand.

"Ummm...... You can go now," she said. I realized I paused for sometime on that place. I went back to my seat not saying another word. Now I hear a series of typing on Cat's keyboard and on my keyboard. Typing, typing, and typing, yadda, yadda, yadda, so on and so forth.... (AN: If I type down everything you guys might get confused with all the computer mumbo jumbo)

A few minutes past and I'm almost done with my work... almost...

"Done!" I said... but somehow I heard someone else say it at the same time as me. I blinked and rubbed my ears.

"Whoa... did I just hear someone say 'done' at the same time as me?" I turned around to where the other voice was coming from.... I saw Cat looking right at me... Cat!? SHE is as fast as me? No, that can't be right.... Doesn't that make her like a super computer wiz kid? Or is she just like me?... which would be impossible because I don't think anyone else was cyborized in this planet.

"Cool, Red has met his match!" some girl on the other side said.

"Did you mean 'match' as in rival or mate?" some idiot male voice questioned aloud which made the class go 'oooh'. I glared at that idiot and I think so did Cat.

"Ummm... never mind..." the boy said turning back to his computer and started typing again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Cat: .... I know these stories are short but it's hard making these longer....


	4. Tala's a WHAT?

Black Cat: Hi! Sorry for the short chapters. Writing fics like these aren't easy you know and not one fic is perfect! So now time to answer reviews again!

* * *

_**YaJiRuShi-**_

Black Cat: I'll try! And... just read the fic and you'll know the "most important secret" though I'm not sure if it's THAT important...

_**Bloody Mary-**_

Black Cat: I'm writing!

_**FoxSpirit-**_

Black Cat: Thank you!

_**sylvanon the wolf gurl-**_

Black Cat: Nice history.... and well... you can already guess the pairing in here because of the summary I made.

_**Kick-Flare-**_

Black Cat: Thanks for liking my other fic!

_**Katz-**_

Black Cat: Yep, Black Cat is taken by me! Thanks for liking my fic!

_**DranzersFlame-**_

Cat: Of course I'm cool!

Black Cat: I'm trying my best on the length part. Thanks for the compliment!

**_Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN-_**

Black Cat: Thank you for taking time to review while watching Yu-gi-oh! so early in the morning! ^___^

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, someone is as fast as me in computers too, huh? It seems to me that Tala is surprised that **I'm** as fast as him... But that can't be right! Unless he's half human.... like me.... Sometimes I hate my other half... (AN: MWAHAHAHA!!! I'm not telling her 'other' half yet!)

So class is over and we all go back to our rooms. Yes, we're in a boarding school, people.

As I walked outside I saw the Demoboys in front of, I think, 3 boys... insulting them or something. I quickly hid behind a tree near enough to at least hear what they are saying.

"C'mon! Aren't you gonna fight us?" one of the boys said. Bryan looked mad. He was about to grab something from his pocket. From what I saw it was a ripcord so he probably thought of attacking them with his blade. But Tala stopped him. Soon one of the stupid boys was throwing snowballs at them. Okay, that's it. Attacking them made me feel awfully mad and launched my beyblade. The blade curved around the Demoboys to throw a pile of snow at the attacking boys. This move surprised the them. Of course the blade went back to it's owner without anyone knowing who did it. And why am I hiding myself? So that the Demoboys won't be embarrassed because they were just saved by a new girl.

"Uh, guys, what just happened?" Spencer asked.

"Does it look like we know?" Ian said.

"Look, let's just go before we get the blame," Tala said urging them to go. They all left to the building where the rooms are all still wondering what exactly happened.

_//I am so good//_, I thought to myself smiling. (AN: Show off. / Cat: Look who's talking!)

I went back to my room dumping my bag on the floor. I had a laptop on the desk beside my bed. I use it to research on other teams including the Demolition Boys. Huh, it was a good thing they didn't delete all the files in BIOVALT yet. Okay, so I hacked. I wonder if the copying of files are done. I looked at the screen. It was only 89% complete. WHAT!? It took the whole day just to get 89%!? That's gotta be a lot of files.

I started to think about what I could learn from all this info. Maybe even Black Dranzer's profile though I think they may have deleted that asap after the Russian Tournament. I mean who wouldn't? Maybe some info on the Demoboys' bitbeast.... that'll be cool.

It was night time when the transferring was complete. I started to read the info. Then, I stumbled upon Tala's secret. HE"S A WHAT!? Cyborg!? But... how is that possible? I scanned through the files on how they did it.... So... it IS possible. I thought it was only sci-fi! Okay, I'm officially freaked out here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Cat: Wheeeeeeeeeee! This is fun... not even I can wait for the next chapter! Follow the arrow and click on 'Go'.

|  
V 


	5. insert a cool attractive title here

Black Cat: 3 words - School. is. EBIL!

* * *

_**Matty TalaBryan rulz-**_

Black Cat: Thanks! ^^

_**YaJiRuShi-**_

Black Cat: Sorry I wasn't able to update soon...

_**Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!-**_

Black Cat: Thankies so much! Which gamecube game!?

Cat: -____-; Behold, the high-tech gadget obsessed authoress... she loves watching TechTV and then gets yelled at by her brothers because they want to watch Disney Channel.

_**Bloody Mary-**_

Black Cat: Well, I'm just the kind of person who has a lot of clichés stuck in her mind ^^;. Don't worry, I'll think of something original... I hope... and sorry about the wrong spelling... I can't spell that well ^^;;

_**sylvanon the wolf gurl-**_

Black Cat: Well, you're kinda close on the- wait... what am I doing?... no spoilers!

* * *

Black Cat: Reminder: This is Tala's POV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I decided to think about what happened with those guys that night. I was lying on my bed thinking. | System, download data approximately 3:30 PM this afternoon |. At least I can use my cyber head for something now.

Something... went in front of us at that time... Whoa hold... | System, play slow-motion | I think it's... a beyblade... it is red and...

"It's just not any beyblade!" I shot up of bed, "But it's Cat's beyblade!"

~*~Flashback~*~

"This is Felinn," Cat said as she showed her beyblade. It had a bitbeast, a cheetah with fire. (AN: Yes, I'm changing it into a cheetah because a cheetah is better than just a plain cat AND Galux already sounds like a cat even though it's a mountain lion)

~*~End of very short flash back~*~

_ //How can a fire elemental blade go through snow that well?//_ I thought to myself. Sure Wolborg can but only because snow and ice is its element. But a fire one?... Maybe I should beybattle her sometime if she's really that good. Wait, what am I thinking?! Just cuz I lost one match to a big headed kid, AKA Tyson, I suddenly think that some girl is already a worthy opponent. I'm starting to lose it... Well, she was as fast as me during Computer classes today... Let's see if she's strong during fencing tomorrow...

I laid back on the bed, which was waaaaay better than the one in the Abbey I may add, and closed the lamp. Then tried to get some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Cat: End of the freakishly stupid and short chapter. I dunno why I added the fencing bit there... I don't even know if Russian schools teaches fencing... I was probably thinking about Gundam Wing when I wrote that. Hey, I needed a good reason for Tala to consider beybattling her!......... Now I order thee to scroll below and click 'Go' and type something about this chapter or the whole fic and submit it!


	6. Author's Note

Look everyone, I am temporarily halting this fic due to a lot of pressure in school. I might be able to update Cloning Tala sometime though.

So yeah... Don't expect an update any time soon.


End file.
